


Immovalit

by Eccentric_Bambi



Series: Gaze-Tober [16]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Betrayal, Fictober, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Monster sacrifices, Near Death Experiences, Virgin Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Uruha awoke to darkness, and a sadness piercing through his heart as he realized what was happening him albeit too late.He was being sacrificed.FICTOBER





	Immovalit

**Author's Note:**

> #16: Uruha was known for his beauty. For his flawless skin, for his plush lips, for the white maiden dresses, the elders made him wear every day. He was a shy but beautiful young man, always sweet and caring. He loved everyone in the village and was under the assumption that everyone loved him too. That is... until he woke up one night tied to the village's sacrificial altar with a knife held above his heart. All the villagers were surrounding him with big smiling faces, cooing about what a good little virgin he'd be to appease the local monster.
> 
> hooray no one dies!

How did it end up this way? 

How did something he thought would end up in his favor end up to be his downfall? 

Soft silk was wrapped around his fair but frail body like a thin but impenetrable cocoon, and he felt his face caked in the most expensive makeup available to their village. 

It made him feel gross, the powder drifting down the front of his kimono as his arms were bound by leather straps to a hard stone altar. cherry blossom petals had been woven into his hair, let out to flow and brushed so it dangled down his neck and down the altar.

What was happening..?

But even through the heavy eyeliner and red hot stinging tears, he could still make out figures surrounding him on all sides. Could see the outlines of the village buildings to his left side in the distance beyond the gigantic forest surrounding his vulnerable body. A cold chill from the night time air sweep all around him, making goosebumps appear all over his pale plump lips painted in red.

All of them could see him. He didn't know how many of them came to see him, but he didn't understand why they were there in the first place. 

Where was his mother? His father, his sisters? Why were they letting this happen to him..? He thought they loved him... He had been treated so beautifully all his life! For the last twenty years of his life, all he had been given was love and praise! Expensive clothes! Expensive food! The best people around him, only the best education, the best tea ceremony training! 

The thought brought his tears to a sudden halt, his eyes snapping shut. 

Was all that... leading up to this? Just so he could be... Be...

A sudden movement over his face made his thoughts stop, and he snapped his eyes back open. There they were, hovering over him with the most... leering malicious faces he could never have imagined.

His parents, his own fucking parents. His mother, father, and a few of the other villagers. Including none other than the head priest himself. All wore white unmarked ceramic masks cut off at the nose with the eyes cut as sharp slits, but he knew his parents apart from the others as easily as the ability to tell apart night and day.

And in that head priest's hand, a small but sharp wakizashi with a hilt the color of blood. It was pressed against his breast, and he looked upon Kouyou with such intent that it froze the air in his lungs.

"Oka-san... Otou-san..." 

Whimpering cries fall from his beautiful lips, and he heard them crooning to him in their sweet voices. In any other case it would have brought him comfort, but when the words registered in his brain it only served to make him feel betrayed. 

"Our sweet Flower," the voices cooed as hands caressed the tears from his cheeks, and patted the petals in his hair. "You will be our beautiful savior. This is for the good of the village, you'll see soon, dearest boy. Just calm your mind, let yourself accept it."

Then the blade was pressing to his own chest, right above his heart. They were sacrificing him. He had heard about them making plans but to know this was their intent... it only made the betrayal hurt even worse.

"You will be perfect. You were born for this! All of our hard work will pay off!"

Then with the most gentle motion possible the blade cut into his collar, creating a stinging pain. A whimper falls from his plush lips, but it goes ignored. Crimson droplets bead down his skin and start to stain the impeccable silk kimono hugging his body.

"Please... stop it... stop it!"

Again his pleas are ignored and the priest raised the blood higher, intending to bring it down into his body. A cry leaves his lips and his eyes snap shut, waiting for the inevitable pain of death.

It never comes. Instead there is a shockingly still silence. His eyes open to a horrific sight. No one even heard it coming. The priest had a gaping bloodied hole torn through his chest, and he could hear bones snapping and internal organs tearing apart. And as he heard the screams finally start up, he saw only one other person there with him.

A man, tall and dressed in black, was standing behind the priest with a long arm ending in wicked metal claws buried in his body. And with a sick wet thump the priest was dead. And now he was alone after being abandoned. Alone with this creature.

Uruha whined fearfully, still in slight pain from the blade cutting into his skin. The man looked at him with intense piercing eyes, his face covered by a strange looking mask. And as he lay on the altar, cold and bleeding, the man spoke.

"You're... hurt."

His voice was soft but deep and rough with some unknown emotion he couldn't place. Fear locked up Uruha's limbs to the point where moving was impossible. his heart races, the beating of his pulse making the wound on his neck stream even more droplets. The man stalked forward to him, hovering over him as his eyes raked over his form. 

"Hmm... They wanted to give you to me," he hummed softly and placed a pale hand that wasn't clawed over Uruha's soft hair, carding through it in an almost comforting  and soft manner. "Why?"

The inquisitiveness confused the hapless victim, and he furrows his brows. Wasn't he supposed to be dead right now? He had been steeling himself up for this! Uruha felt his heart thud harshly and he swallowed, trying to speak through his harsh croaking voice from crying.

"I... Don't know," he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. "I just... Don't want to die... please, don't kill me..."

Then he hears a soft chuckle, and the noise was oddly soothing. He found himself wanting to be near that soothing noise even more.

Then he found himself being sat up, slowly as to not frighten him more.

"Come on, you should come with me," the man cooed to him. "I know they won't take you back after all this, and I imagine you wouldn't want to go back, not after what they've done."

True. Uruha felt betrayed and his heart hurt, a scar having been cut deep into his body from all this trauma. He huffed and wiped at the tears drying on his cheek before the wind around them makes him shiver violently. He's freezing and can't handle being out here another minute.

"You won't kill me will you?" He asked fearfully. Nut that just makes the man laugh softly.

"No, of course not. I'm not satisfied with death unless it's justified," he answered and holds out a hand to help him down. "And this isn't at all justified, its wrong. Come on, you need to go inside somewhere or you'll freeze."

Uruha hesitates, but decides that promises of warmth and not dying convinced him. His parents would have to be forgotten, they turned their backs on him.

"Yes... I'll go with you. I have no one now."

His hand found the others with no problem, and he found it to be strangely soft and warm. Despite the blood painting his other clawed hand he felt safe, and he knew this person was not going to hurt him.

Rather, he felt like he could trust him. A gentleness he had never heard in anyone's voice was abundant in his words, and his eyes were fierce but protective.

"That's not true. You have me now."

Oh. That's true... Uruha was saved by him, and if he had been just seconds late he would be dead by now with a blade buried in his heart.

Stuttering as he was helped off the altar, and avoiding the sight of the dead body he almost tripped as Aoi began to tug him away deeper into the forest. The soft blades of grass caressed his bared feet but he did nothing to stop the other from leading him away.

"What's your name?"

The words came out of his mouth quickly, and by the time he realized he had said anything it was already too late to take it back. But the answering smile he got in return was more than enough to quell his fears.

"Aoi. And you are, my dear?"

Heat flushed up to his cheeks, turning his fair skin pink even under the cakey white makeup.

"I'm... Uruha. It used to be Kouyou, but... that name is no longer useful to me."

It was the name he was born with, and therefore a name that would always be a curse to him. In or see to break this curse he needed to start over.

And it seemed that his explanation was satisfactory, because Aoi just smiled even wider and stopped walking to hold up his hand and caress the side of Uruha's face, his eyes a gentle smoldering black.

"Then, Uruha, I hope you'll forget about your old life," he murmured quietly and sweetly. "Your new one will be much better, because you deserve nothing but love after what has happened here. I'll see that you're happy again, and no one can take it away from you."

He was more than sincere, because the next thing Uruha knew he found himself at the edge of the forest, the sun slowly making it's way above the horizon. Here he was always forbidden to go, being told for all his life that there was nothing beyond this forest, only death and sadness. But as his eyes caught sight of a large expanse of silver and blue glittering off in the near distance he knew that out there, he would find his place.

There was only hills in front of him now, covered in endless seas of flowers and sparse trees here and there. But Uruha could make out a large structure hovering near the edge of the great blue expanse. It looked like a house, but much bigger than any house he has ever seen.

"Is that where we're going?"

Aoi takes his hand and begins to walk forward with him in tow, their fingers clasping together silently.

"Yes. That's my home, and your new one. Since they gave me no other option, I'll take care of you. I promise."

Maybe it was good that he was given up. Because then he would have never truly known what happiness was like. Maybe now, he could achieve just that. And Aoi would help him.

"I know you will."

** END **


End file.
